Inner Conflict
by RYOHEIXYAMAMOTO
Summary: Yamamoto has an obsession with the Sun Guardian. Rubbish plot, lots of explicit content. COMPLETED AS OF 7/4/2010! REVIEW AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Yamamoto yearned for him.

Every part of him wanted him. His brain was flooded with images of the Vongola Guardian of the Sun. He lay in bed, hands slowly inching down to his pants. Pulsating heat gathered in a pool at his crotch. He felt a tight contraction forming, causing his cock to slowly grow in centimeters. His fingers removed the rim of his pants, revealing the hunk of muscle and flesh, soaked in precum.

"Haa..." He groaned, mouth gasping for breath.

He imaged the sun guardian grinding against him, his muscles rippling and his adept fingers scissoring him.

He slowly stroked the hunk of flesh, up and down he went, quickening in pace. Images of the Sun guardian licking his member came to his mind and the coil in his crotch tightened even more. He imagined his own hands aiding Ryohei's mouth, pushing and pulling at his member. Soon, his nipples became hard in the cold, midnight air. His left hand crawled up to his nipple and he started caressing it, sending tiny pulses of excitement throughout his body.

"Haa..ahhh…!" His other free hand was stroking his cock at a far quicker pace, causing the coil to build up in intensity, hastening his release, causing his seed to burst all over his stomach, the bed sheets and some on his face.

"Looks like I overdid it again," He thought.

* * *

He went to school the next day, as usual.

The monotonous drabble of the teacher going on and on was pretty much unbearable for him. When the lessons ended, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yamamoto! Wanna go my house for dinner?" Tsuna offered.

"Nah. I'll pass. I've got something to do." Yamamoto said.

"Stupid baseball idiot." Muttered Gokudera.

"Okay then, if you change your mind, then you're welcome anytime."

He just had to go over to the boxing club. Just this once.

* * *

He entered the boxing club, watching the various boxing club members leaving one by one after their practice.

The sweat odour was overpowering, but to him, it smelt more of perfume.

"Mmmm…This smell…"His mind wondered.

He felt his cock harden again.

"Ugh. Didn't expect this to happen."He thought out loud.

"YO! TAKESHI!"

He was startled by the sudden calling of his name.

"R-r-ryohei senpai?!" He stuttered.

"Ugh. That reply is not extreme."

Clearly, he wasn't impressed.

"SO! YOU WANNA QUIT BASEBALL AND JOIN MY BOXING CLUB?"Ryohei inquired.

Yamamoto blushed a bright pink, although not really significant on his tanned face, it was clear that his body was trying to resist control.

"Not really. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What? Ah..you wanna challenge me to a match?"

There he was again, jumping to conclusions. Yamamoto didn't really like that.

Then, he noticed.

Ryohei was half-naked. Sweat slid down his rugged body. His eyes looked further down.

That pair of skin-tight sweat shorts left him salivating slightly, not enough for Ryohei to notice.

'He couldn't,'He thought.'He just couldn't-'

His thoughts were interrupted when Ryohei threw a pair of boxing gloves and a pair of the same identical sweat shorts at his face.

He silently hoped that his erection wouldn't show through the shorts.

* * *

He dodged swiftly, but not enough to dodge Ryohei's barrage of punches.

Man, he was hot-blooded when it came to boxing.

Out of nowhere, he was hit by a solid punch at point-blank range and he fell to the ground.

Ryohei gave him a hand and pulled him up.

"Not bad, for a rookie." He complimented.

"So. What was that you wanna tell me?"

"Nothing."

'Wow. He looks damn sexy.' Yamamoto thought.

Ryohei's body was glistening with sweat, his nipples hard and tanned.

Yamamoto began to fantasize.

Ryohei's voice broke his train of thought.

"Takeshi! Let's go take a shower in the shower room before going home!"

"Sh-shower?" Yamamoto was stunned.

"Yeah. Shower. An extreme shower would be good after an extreme workout!"

Yamamoto grabbed his stuff and rushed into the shower room.

The shower room was furnished with bleach white tiles and lily white walls.

More importantly, there were no cubicles.

"EHHHHH! WHY ARE THERE NO CUBICLES?" Yamamoto was struggling with the fact that he had to shower, naked in the flesh, right in front of Ryohei. And the fact that he was going to see Ryohei in the nude wasn't comforting either.

"OF COURSE THERE'RE NO CUBICLES! WE'RE MEN TO THE EXTREME!THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Ryohei gave him a comforting pat on the back.

Yamamoto hesitated.

Ryohei, already used to stripping in front of his club members, felt no embarrassment as he shed himself of his remaining clothing.

Yamamoto scanned Ryohei's toned body.

His eyes went from Ryohei's face, down to his collarbone; the hard nipples that were making him beg just to suck them, the biceps of his arms, the eight-pack that was tanned and just the best thing Yamamoto could have even wanted to taste. When his eyes, went down, his eyes nearly ran out of their sockets. Ryohei had a roughly measuring 8 inc. member, making Yamamoto hard on the spot.

He wanted to suck it, grab it and caress it so badly, but he had to resist. Ryohei also had a nice tight butt, with completely delicious looking legs.

"What?" Ryohei was intrigued by Yamamoto's stare.

"Oh nothing."

Yamamoto's erection got a lot worser after seeing Ryohei in the nude.

'How do I get out of this situation now?' He thought.

"TAKESHI! ARE YOU GONNA SHOWER OR NOT?!"

"Y-yah."

He stripped himself of his remaining clothes, too, and tried not to look or think too much about Ryohei's hot body.

While he showered, he scanned how Ryohei's hands washed and stroked his own body, making him salivate, and how he scrubbed his pelvic area, and slowly, his cock.

'Man. I'm getting all hard here and I can't find a way to release without he seeing me!'

Yamamoto panicked.

Ryohei, shampooing his hair, turned and asked him, "You don't use shower gels when you shower?"

"I-I do."

Then Ryohei's eyes dropped to Yamamoto's hardened cock.

"O-Oh. You have an erection? What have you been thinking of, anyway?"

'Oh god. He noticed my erection!'

Yamamoto was damn embarrassed.

"Ah. I know a good way to get rid of erections. Masturbation!"

"WHAT?! N-NOO. I CAN'T DO THAT."

Yamamoto was surprised. He couldn't just masturbate in front of Ryohei.

Ryohei, as if knowing what he was thinking, said,"Never mind. My club members are gays. Sometimes I see them masturbating when in the showers with other guys."

'This guy must be crazy .'Yamamoto thought.

"It's okay. You can just masturbate in front of me and I won't bother. Just clean up after you're done."

"If you say so."

Yamamoto squeezed some soap onto his hands and started soaping his hands.

His hands crept down to his cock, and he started stroking it up and down, increasing in speed.

"Haa…aah…" Yamamoto panted.

With Ryohei just beside him, he could get the momentum going even faster as he could imagine the images better.

The coil in his crotch tightened, and with one final stroke, he came vigourously, huffing and puffing.

"Wow. That was some extreme masturbation. I bet I can do better than you."

Ryohei's cock slowly hardened into a hunk of muscle and he placed one hand on his nipple and one on his cock, stroking his nipple and pinching it slightly, huffing and puffing as he went.

His hand quickened, stroking his cock with absurd speed.

"Haaaaa….haaa…AHH!"

Ryohei then came with a larger load than Yamamoto's.

Some even spilt onto Yamamoto.

"See! That's what you call extreme masturbation!"

Yamamoto scooped up some of Ryohei's cum from on his body and slipped it into his mouth before Ryohei could notice.

'Mmmm.' He thought.

That slightly saltish and sweet taste lingered in his mouth.

"Well. We're done showering. TAKESHI! You shall clean the shower room first! I'll go clear up the mess at the lockers and the boxing ring." Ryohei shouted.

"Okay."

Whem Ryohei went to the lockers, Yamamoto used his hands to pick up some of Ryohei's cum and slid it into his mouth.

'Mmmmmm…' The taste was unbearable. He just had to have more of that.

Even more, he wanted it from the source.

END.

There's gonna be a next chapter I'm currently thinking of.

REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE~


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryohei senpai! Wanna go to a hot spring this weekend?"

Apparently, Yamamoto's dad had just struck the lucky draw grand prize, and it was for two to a famous hot spring somewhere in the mountains.

"Ah! Takeshi! Extreme training at a hot spring, huh? Right! I'll get my stuff ready and we'll go by this weekend."

So far, things were going according to plan. Yamamoto planned to go together with Ryohei to the hot springs so as to get another excuse to see him in the buff, as well as take advantage of this opportunity to get closer to him.

"Ah! The mountains are a good place to train and hone my skills!"

"Yah, indeed."

It was not before long they reached the hot springs.

After putting their stuff in the hotel room, they each wore yukatas and met at the hot spring entrance.

Yamamoto was hyped for this event.

"Hey, Ryohei senpai, let's go place our stuff at the storage baskets there before we enter the hot spring."

"RIGHT!"

Looking from the corners of his eyes, Yamamoto watched as Ryohei stripped naked.

Every slight movement, the fingers that gripped the edges of the yukata robe to the removal of the strip of cloth that binded the yukata in its place. The yukata fell with a soft thud, revealing Ryohei with only his boxers on. Yamamoto immediately became hard when he witnessed Ryohei pulling the rim of his boxers slowly down. The hunk of muscle and flesh was immediately exposed and he couldn't help but imagine himself holding and sucking that muscle. He longed just to have a hold of that huge cock.

Ryohei turned.

"Takeshi, aren't you gonna get undressed? Or do you want me to do it for you? EXTREME STRIPPING!"

"No thanks.I- I'll do it myself!" Yamamoto quickly reacted.

"AH! TOO LATE." Ryohei grinned triumphantly.

Ryohei grabbed Yamamoto's yukata and instantaneously ripped it off him, exposing Yamamoto in his translucent white boxers.

"Whoa. If I didn't see clearly, I didn't know you had such a body. Ahhh..The boxers. Seems like, it's part translucent."

Yamamoto was alarmed. The fact that Ryohei was in awe at his underwear and that he was being stripped by Ryohei left him rooted to the ground. He gave a slight shiver at what might happen next.

Even more, Yamamoto didn't know what to expect. His cock began to harden right in front of Ryohei.

"Ahh..You've got an erection going on. Lemme see!"

Ryohei , using his calloused fingers, got hold of the rim of Yamamoto's underwear and immediately pulled it down. A slightly swishing, 6 inc. hunk of muscle and flesh, covered by precum appeared in front of Ryohei.

'Argh. He's looking at me from a very close distance. What if…what if…"

"If I didn't get a chance to see your erection from such a close distance, I wouldn't have known it looked so deliciously huge."

"Wha..?"

Then, Ryohei did the unthinkable.

He cupped Yamamoto's balls and gently massaged them, causing Yamamoto to moan softly.

"Ahh..ahhh..R-ryohei..S-s-senpai…"

Rough fingers met smooth skin as Ryohei continued the massage.

Ryohei, with his other free hand, started to pull on Yamamoto's erection, again, causing Yamamoto to moan even louder.

"You're enjoying this, huh? Takeshi?"

Yamamoto stopped when he felt hot breath being expelled onto his exposed member.

"Ahhh….Ryohei…S-senpai…Do it..Haa…"

Yamamoto panted between pulls and the massage on his balls.

"Ah. You want it, don't you."

Ryohei removed his fingers from Yamamoto's balls. Yamamoto felt a pang beneath his stomach, but it was gone when he saw Ryohei holding his cock with one hand, and the widening of Ryohei's mouth. Ryohei held Yamamoto's cock and slowly positioned his lips around it. The slick muscle in his mouth licked at the head of Yamamoto's cock.

"AHHHH...AHHH…"

Yamamoto was gasping for air. This was heaven. All that he had imagined now came true, and he was now enjoying every bit of it. The hotness and wetness of Ryohei's mouth caused Yamamoto's member to contract further, making Yamamoto buck.

Ryohei's tongue slid its way to the slit in the head of Yamamoto's cock and started entering and licking it. His teeth grazed the head of Yamamoto's cock and he shuddered slightly. Then, he proceeded to push the whole length of his cock into his mouth, deep-throating Yamamoto.

"Ah..Ah..AHHHHH…"

Yamamoto's hips were bucking even more than before, his hips going in rhythm with Ryohei's blowjob. Ryohei felt like choking on Yamamoto's cock but resisted it and continued the blowjob.

With every swallow, Yamamoto leaked more and more cum. The contraction of muscles were evident as Yamamoto got closer and closer to release.

Ryohei then placed three fingers onto the rest of Yamamoto's cock and started masturbating Yamamoto in that little space left. The constant swallowing and friction caused made Yamamoto burst his seed into Ryohei's mouth. Some leaked out from Ryohei's mouth.

Using his tongue as a cleaning tool, Ryohei licked the cum from his face and the rest with his fingers and sucked them.

"That was great. Ahh..Takeshi! It's your turn now. I have a large erection going on and if no one's gonna release it, I'm gonna release it myself."

"Ah. Wait. Let me do it for you."

Yamamoto locked Ryohei in a fiery kiss, and their tongues battled for dominance. Ryohei surrendered and let Yamamoto explore the rest of his mouth. Yamamoto then kissed down to Ryohei's collarbone, where he bit and sucked at the skin, leaving love marks all over, also inviting several guttural moans from the boxer. His mouth stopped at Ryohei's nipples and using the other free hand as a grip, he used one of his fingers to circulate the outline of the other nipple, making it harder in the process, and pinched it several times, causing the boxer to cry out in pleasure. He got his mouth latched onto the other nipple and began to suck. With each suck, he bit once, making the boxer moan again. Then, he went even further down and started to lick Ryohei's well-defined abs one by one, and reached the pelvic area.

Looking at the prize that was in front of him, he gently licked his lips. Yamamoto roamed around Ryohei's immense cock, submerging Ryohei's pubic hair in a wave of saliva and engulfed Ryohei's balls. He slowly let the saltish taste explore his mouth, and sucked at the balls.

"AHHH…AHHHHHH…."

Ryohei was reduced to gasps and moans while Yamamoto continued his attack. After sucking Ryohei's balls, he went face to face with Ryohei's cock. Using one hand, he slowly pumped the boxer's cock and used the other hand to get a firm grip on Ryohei's tight ass. Ryohei gasped in ecstasy as Yamamoto started to scissor him, slowly in and out. Then, Yamamoto removed his fingers from Ryohei's ass and instead placed both his hands on Ryohei's ass. Ryohei, noticing what Yamamoto was trying to do, placed one hand on Yamamoto's head, and the other to lead his cock into Yamamoto's mouth.

At that second, Yamamoto engulfed him and started to suck him. Ryohei's free hand aided Yamamoto by pushing and pulling his mouth in rhythm with the movement of the hips. Everytime Yamamoto deep-throated Ryohei, Ryohei would moan loudly, and in turn, excited Yamamoto. Ryohei started to push his cock into Yamamoto's mouth faster each time, with each push and pull hastened his release. Then, Yamamoto began pulling, pushing and sucking on Ryohei's cock , sending waves of pleasure to Ryohei. With one final push and pull of Ryohei's cock, Ryohei cummed into Yamamoto's mouth. Yamamoto swallowed the slightly sweet and saltish substance, and licked his lips clean. Seeing that Ryohei had some more cum on his cock, he started to lick and suck it once again.

"AHHHH! Takeshi….ahhh…that's enough…Ahhhhhh…."

Ryohei continued to gasp for air, until he finally released a second time, this time, an even bigger load.

Yamamoto licked his lips and used his fingers to clean the cum and placed them in his mouth to suck.

"Ahhh… was some intense blowjob back there. Your cock is extreme. Makes me wanna do it again…"

"If you want, it's okay with me. Let's practice it in the hot spring, shall we?"

"AHHH…EXTREME SEX in the hot spring..Ahhhh…I like that."

-end-

There will be another chapter on them doing it in the hot spring, though.

Next one, that's for sure.

Oohh. I JUST LOVE THE BOTH OF THEM.

REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the hot spring, it was pretty much empty.

'Now we can do our things in private.' Yamamoto was relieved.

Apparently, there were two types of pools.

The pool with water at 40 degrees Celsius, and the pool under 10 degrees Celsius.

"AH! HOT AND COLD SPRINGS, EH? LET'S DECIDE WHICH TO GO BY A GAME OF ROCK, PAPER, AND SCISSORS! "

Ryohei was clearly, out of ideas of which to go as both pools were suitable for his, well, mental training.

"AH! I lost! Very well, then. Takeshi! Which do you prefer?"

"Eh…the hot one, then. I don't really like the cold."

Without even testing the temperature of the hot spring, Ryohei immediately sprung into the pool.

Heat engulfed Ryohei in a torrent, making his sun-tanned skin turn slightly pinkish.

"Ahh…This is extreme heat. Great for training!"

Yamamoto slowly entered the pool. The heat gave a slight sting to his skin, making Yamamoto grimace a little.

He then lied beside Ryohei.

Ryohei upper torso was streaked with water, giving his abs and chest a slight sheen. His body pulsed up and down, and Ryohei closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

Yamamoto was tempted yet again, but then decided to lie down instead. He wanted too, to enjoy the hot spring while they were at it. Heat caressed him from his torso down to his legs, making him cry out,"KIMOCHI~" all of a sudden.

Ryohei was disturbed when Yamamoto did that. His eyes fluttered and opened. Following Yamamoto's actions, he relaxed and shouted even louder.

"EXTREMELY KIMOCHI!"

Yamamoto was contented to have Ryohei by his side. It was pleasing to know that Ryohei actually felt the same way towards him, by accident that is.[Refer to Chapter 2.]

His hand crept towards Ryohei's and intertwined his fingers with him. Ryohei was a little bit startled by his gesture but let him do so. Yamamoto's face got closer to Ryohei's and he grabbed Ryohei's face and started to lock a fiery kiss. Ryohei was taken aback and started the battle for dominance between their tongues. Yamamoto's onslaught was clearly stronger and Ryohei lost. Yamamoto then positioned himself so that he was directly above Ryohei, half of his body underwater and the other half above the surface.

Then, Yamamoto began to close in on Ryohei, with their bodies getting closer and closer until the only things able to fit in the gaps were their hardened cocks. Yamamoto started to grind Ryohei with his whole body, moving up and down. His upper torso grinded against Ryohei's chest, nipples and abs while his lower body was grinding with Ryohei's large cock.

Ryohei let out guttural moans and cried out in pleasure as Yamamoto continued.

"Ahh….AHHHH….AHHHHHH…Takeshi…haaa..Suck me..Suck me…."

"Gladly."

Yamamoto then dragged Ryohei out of the water and onto the tiled flooring. He continued licking until he reached Ryohei's precum covered cock. He placed one hand on Ryohei's cock and pulled hard, causing Ryohei's cock to swish wildly, sending waves of ecstasy to Ryohei, causing him to moan even louder than before. He continued doing this for a few more times, then proceeding to hold both their cocks in one hand. He started to masturbate himself and Ryohei, both crying out and moaning in pleasure. He let go of their cocks, and Ryohei shouted, "TAKESHI! FUCK MY DICK ALREADY! FUCK AND SUCK IT NOW!"

"Yah,Yah."

Ryohei was sick of the teasing and using his hands, pulled Yamamoto's head up to his cock and pushed it down. Yamamoto choked on Ryohei's immense cock, but allowed Ryohei to do as he was pleased. Ryohei began pushing and pulling Yamamoto's head up and down on his cock, and at certain one second intervals, allowed Yamamoto to lick at the delicious mushroom head, and letting him bite on it, causing Ryohei to curse and moan. Yamamoto then placed one of his free hands on Ryohei's hardened nipple and stroked and pinched it, causing Ryohei to moan yet again. Another of his free hand was placed on Ryohei's cock, and he started to stroke it up and down, in sync with Ryohei's pushing and pulling of his head.

With the final stroke, Ryohei burst his seed all over Yamamoto's mouth. Yamamoto licked the remnants of what was on his face and swallowed what was in his mouth. Then, Ryohei became aware of Yamamoto's still standing erection.

Ryohei then forced Yamamoto to take a lying down position, which was same as his previous position. But instead, Yamamoto's legs were apart in front of him, while Ryohei kneeled in the gap between his legs. Ryohei then stretched forward onto Yamamoto's body, and started to suck his nipples, while making sure that he was still in between Yamamoto's legs. Then, he lied down, with his stomach on Yamamoto's cock, his face travelled up to Yamamoto's armpits. He started to lick at the soft flesh there, and started to bite and suck at it, unleashing moans from his lover. Then, he travelled down again, this time to his chest. Ryohei licked the outline of Yamamoto's sculpted chest and the caramel coloured nipples, and bit and suck relentlessly at them.

"Ahh…Senpai…..AHHHHHHH!!!!"

Ryohei then travelled even lower, to Yamamoto's leaking cock and started to suck it with great force. He licked at the mushroom head and licked the sides of his cock, making Yamamoto tremble with anxiety. His tongue went into the small slit of the mushroom head and he slowly savoured the taste.

Then, his mouth slowly went up and down, biting at several points of his cock, making Yamamoto moan loudly. Then, he sucked fiercely, this time, loud slurping sounds were heard of the boxer, and Yamamoto, with a final blowjob, burst his seed into Ryohei's mouth. Ryohei licked his lips and swallowed the saltish liquid.

Even when Yamamoto thought all was over, Ryohei continued.

"I will make you regret for teasing me. Extremely."

Ryohei lifted up Yamamoto's balls and exposed the hole beneath them. He positioned his mouth so just that the balls would lie on his face, and he started licking at Yamamoto's entrance, his tongue eager to explore, and he slowly licked the sides, and then used his tongue to enter Yamamoto, making Yamamoto moan louder. His then stopped and used Yamamoto's hand to stroke his limp cock. Ryohei moaned and moaned louder, and this caused his immense cock to grow again.

He then placed it at Yamamoto's entrance, making Yamamoto crazy with anticipation.

"Senpai..Fuck me..Fuck me hard.. Fuck me….fuck..."

Yamamoto gasped for breath. Ryohei then positioned Yamamoto so that he was on fours and Ryohei stood up. He positioned his immense cock and thrusted into Yamamoto.

"AHH! AHHHHHH…..AH! Haaaa..AHHHH!!!"

Ryohei continued thrusting, with each thrust, he got better and hit Yamamoto's prostrate each time, unleashing cries of pain and pleasure from him. Yamamoto's cock slowly revived and Ryohei used his other hand to grip onto Yamamoto's cock and he started stroking fast and hard. Ryohei timed the strokes and thrusts carefully and soon became in sync.

"Faster..FASTER…FUCK ME HARDER, R-RYOHEI SENPAI!"

"Haaa..haaa…haa…" Ryohei panted.

He started to go even faster, this time, each impact to Yamamoto caused him to see stars, and the stroking got faster and faster.

"AHHHH! R-RYOHEI SENPAI.. I'm cumming..haaa..haaa…"

With one final thrust, Ryohei came into Yamamoto, causing the muscles inside to shudder slightly. Yamamoto was also on the brink of cumming, and Ryohei turned Yamamoto back in place in a split second, and got face to face with Yamamoto's leaking cock. He immediately swallowed Yamamoto's cock whole, causing Yamamoto to buck and for the second time, burst his load into Ryohei's mouth.

Ryohei licked the last of the liquid and locked Yamamoto in a deep kiss, tasting himself, as well as letting Yamamoto taste himself.

"Ahh…That was some EXTREME FUCKING. Gods, Takeshi, your hole is so tight. Haa…haaa…."

"Senpai...That...Was...Good...I want somemore…haaaa…haa…"

Both boys were out of breath, and decided to leave to their hotel room. They still had another day to keep going.

-End-

HAHA. IM SO BAD. SERIOUSLY, WHO DOESN'T LIKE THIS PAIR? IM SO PSYCHO. x.x

IF ANYONE'S SICK OF THIS CONTENT, TELL ME SUGGESTIONS AND I'LL PLACE MAYBE ANOTHER RANDOM CHARACTER IN. THERE'RE BE MORE SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MOSTLY RYOHEI X YAMAMOTO, BUT THERE MAYBE CHARACTERS FROM BLEACH,BUT THIS AIN'T A CROSSOVER THOUGH. ENTERED WRONG ROOM MAYBE? ICHIGO AND GRIMMJAW ON THE LINE!

I'm gonna tantalise your tastebuds!

REVIEW AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**okay peeps, here's the fourth chapter of my so-called story. :] but the main problem with my story is that [there's not much plot.] I'm pretty sorry for that. D: remember the teaser I kept giving you guys bout' Yamamoto being tortured by Grimmjow? Heheh. Get ready, coz, THIS will be intense. HAHA. **

* * *

"I'll return to the room later when I'm done buying the stuff. You go on first."

"Ok. Come back quickly. I'll be bored to the extreme if you don't come back."

Ryohei held Yamamoto's hands for a moment,gave a kiss and walked away.

"How much?" Yamamoto looked at the old granny behind the cashier.

"Five dollars, my dear." The old granny replied.

Yamamoto then hurriedly ran back.

* * *

*Back at the room, after another "session".*

"Ahh…That was satisfying." Ryohei lay on the bed, with his arms behind his head.

"True." Yamamoto crept up and laid on Ryohei's muscled abdomen, playfully licking Ryohei's nipples.

Ryohei placed his hands on Yamamoto's head and ruffled through his hair, giving out sighs and slight moans whenever Yamamoto started sucking on his nipples.

Then, Ryohei said," Tomorrow's the day we check out, right? Since the night is still young, let's do it again, what do you say?"

"Mmm-mm. If that's what you want, then I'm all ready." Yamamoto started positioning himself.

"Wait. I'm gonna call a friend."

"What? You're gonna let some unknown guy suck and fuck your boyfriend?"

"Nah. EXTREME KINKY SEX." Ryohei grinned.

"Oh. That sounds fun." Yamamoto gave a half lidded eye look and licked his lips.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"YO! RYOHEI! I BROUGHT THE STUFF!"

Ryohei hurried to the door.

A certain blue haired guy walked in.

"Oh. So this is your boyfriend. Hot."

"Yup. Takeshi, this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow, Takeshi."

"Nice meeting ya." Grimmjow said. "We're gonna be nice later, aren't we?"

Grimmjow scanned Yamamoto from top to bottom, and licked his lips.

Yamamoto gave a slight shudder.

"Kay! Grimmjow, wear these." Ryohei threw him a pair of jeans, one tight fitting sleeveless shirt, and a pair of boxers.

"Oh. I be the kidnapper, you be the audience, but, you get to join in later."

Ryohei was quite disapproving of this, but then said, "If that's how you want it, ask my boyfriend first."

"Anything. Be quick. I'm bored." Yamamoto slouched in a chair nearby. His cock swished slightly. Grimmjow started to erect.

Just a few minutes later, you'll be mine. Grimmjow thought.

He stripped in front of Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked on as Grimmjow's clothing was shed.

His abs, and the chest muscles were comparable to Ryohei's but his skin was lighter, as if slightly pink, but not light pink. Slightly tanned. At the top of his tight ass, was a number 6 tattoo.

When Grimmjow shed his underwear, his huge cock emerged. Yamamoto started to lick his lips when he saw that huge sausage look-alike. The milky pearls beneath made him wander.

He literally became erect on the spot.

From the side of his eyes, Grimmjow gave a devilish grin. He likes what he's looking at. He thought. Then, he wore the clothes Ryohei assigned him to. Yamamoto's cock shrunk back when he saw that Grimmjow wore clothes again.

"Okay!" Ryohei said. "Now Yamamoto will be tied to the chair over there."

Ryohei went over and began to tied Yamamoto to the chair.

"Relax. My friend here, he's a great boxer. But he's not that extreme as me, though."

He gave Yamamoto a kiss and blindfolded Yamamoto.

So far, everything was set. Yamamoto was in the chair, with his feet tied to two of the chair legs, his hands behind him and tied up to the back of the chair.

Ryohei was sitting naked on the 'director's chair' and holding a camera.

Grimmjow was standing at one side, ready to act.

"Ready! EXTREME! KINKY! SEX! ACTION!" Ryohei, obviously enjoying this, started maneuvering the camera with extreme zest.

Grimmjow walked towards Yamamoto, and used his hand to grip onto Yamamoto's chin, and said," You're already enjoying this, aren't you. I'm gonna suck you; fuck your ass like never before. And you're gonna be part of this."

"Do it. I need release." Yamamoto begged.

Grimmjow licked the side of Yamamoto's face and started to lick Yamamoto's adam's apple.

"Ahh..ahhh.." Yamamoto started to moan. The coarse tongue made its way down to his nipples.

Grimmjow pinched Yamamoto's hard nipples and suckled on on of them, while pinching the other.

Yamamoto continued to moan again, and his cock erected almost painfully, precum covering the head of his cock.

Grimmjow headed downwards, and saw the prize satnding in front of him. He breathed warm air onto it, making Yamamoto shudder and buck his hips. Grimmjow then grabbed a small, black, leather strip, and tightened it onto Yamamoto's cock, right at the base.

Yamamoto bucked his hips again, and wasn't able to release anymore precum, and whined for more.

"More...More...Please...I want more…" Yamamoto whined.

Grimmjow started to suck on Yamamoto's long cock, bobbing his head up and down while massaging the pearls beneath. Yamamoto bucked his hips further and further into Grimmjow's mouth, begging for more. He came close to release, and bucked his hips violently when his first orgasm came.

Grimmjow smirked. "That was painful, wasn't it? Seeing you beg for more is so damn fucking fun. "

"Please…take it off..I want release…" Yamamoto begged.

"Nope. I'll make you experience hell." Grimmjow continued and stripped his own jeans and boxers.

*Ryohei drooled. His cock became erect and he started masturbating his cock with Yamamoto's tied hands, making the camera shake violently.*

Both Ryohei and Yamamoto moaned. Yamamoto brushed his fingers past Ryohei's slit and made Ryohei buck his cock further into Yamamoto's long fingers. And with one final stroke, Ryohei released his cum all over his body and Yamamoto's hands.

Grimmjow brought his erect 10 inc. cock to Yamamoto's face. Using his hand, he rubbed the cock onto Yamamoto's face, making Yamamoto open his mouth in anticipation. Then, Ryohei untied Yamamoto's hands, allowing him free movement of his upper torso, but not his lower part of his body. Yamamoto's mouth latched onto Grimmjow's cock, and sucked it, making immense sucking noises;

Grimmjow moaned;"C'mon, suck it. Suck it. Ahhh…"

Grimmjow bucked his hips, pushing his immense cock all the way into Yamamoto's throat.

"Yeah. Take it all in. Ahh…Suck that gorgeous cock."

"Mmm…mmm..." Yamamoto answered.

Yamamoto's hands were moving their way up to Grimmjow's hard nipples, and Grimmjow moaned even louder.

Then, Grimmjow removed his clothes, and made Yamamoto lick his balls. He grabbed a cock ring and tightened it round his own cock and pulled up Yamamoto's face to face his own cock. He slapped his cock on Yamamoto's face and pushed the cock straight into his mouth yet again, making him gag.

Then, he called Ryohei, who grabbed a whip and and made Yamamoto move into a all fours on ground position, with his hand and knees on the floor. Ryohei started to whip Yamamoto's ass and Yamamoto moaned even louder, and Grimmjow removed his cock from Yamamoto's mouth, making Yamamoto whine.

Ryohei whipped Yamamoto until his ass became red, and threw the whip away, and moved towards Yamamoto's face while Grimmjow moved to Yamamoto's ass. Grimmjow inserted his cock all the way into Yamamoto, making Yamamoto moan with agony.

"Uhh..Fuck..Fuck yeah…so tight…." Grimmjow moaned.

"Ah…ah..ah.." Yamamoto started to pant.

Grimmjow started to fuck Yamamoto, one slam after the other, making Yamamoto's anal muscles contract violently, which made Yamamoto cringe when his second orgasm came. Ryohei cut off Yamamoto's moans when he let Yamamoto suck his cock. Yamamoto sucked as if he was sucking on a straw and Ryohei moaned loudly.

"Suck it to the extreme, Takeshi! You like it, don't you." Ryohei said.

Grimmjow then signaled for Ryohei to come to the back, while Yamamoto still remained blindfolded. Then, Grimmjow invited Ryohei to insert his cock along with his into Yamamoto, and at that moment Grimmjow ripped off Yamamoto's blindfold, and Ryohei inserted his immense cock together with Grimmjow into Yamamoto's asshole. This literally unleashed a cry of pain from Yamamoto and his eyes widened when he felt he was going to rip apart.

"AH…Please…AH…Please…faster…faster…." Yamamoto begged. He was between pain and pleasure now.

Both of them moved in sync, fucking Yamamoto at the same time, making Yamamoto cry out in pain, and at the same time, Ryohei was in front of Yamamoto, while Grimmjow was behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto's hands moved and caressed Ryohei's chest muscles, making the boxer moan and Ryohei placed his onto Grimmjow's, making the latter moan too.

"Pinch my nipples, Ryohei. Pinch them. Ahhhh…"

Ryohei pinched Grimmjow's nipples, making him shiver with pleasure.

For the next few moments, Yamamoto was fucked with intense pressure and Ryohei came inside of him, causing his muscles to shudder.

"AHHHH…" Ryohei moaned.

Ryohei then removed his cock from Yamamoto's hole and Grimmjow got his orgasm and cringed, followed by Yamamoto, who whined painfully.

"PLEASE…I NEED RELEASE…NOW!" Yamamoto literally screamed.

"Wait…you're quite impatient, aren't you?" Grimmjow chuckled.

Then, Grimmjow removed both their cock rings and called Ryohei to bend down. Both Grimmjow and Yamamoto used their hands to spread Ryohei's cum all over his abs, and sucked on his nipples. Ryohei moaned.

Then, as if on cue, both of them forced their cocks into Ryohei's mouth, making Ryohei suck both of them, and with one final buck of their hips, they released their few orgasms' worth of cum into Ryohei's mouth, and made him swallow clean everything.

"Ahh...Ahhhh…AHHHHH!!" Yamamoto shivered when the last pulses of the remaining orgasm passed through his body.

"Ugh..ahh..AHHH..." Grimmjow slowly enjoyed the moment as his cum slowly poured into Ryohei's mouth.

"EXTREME." Ryohei panted and licked the cum clean off the edges of his mouth.

"Fucking nice. Didn't know your boyfriend was so hot.. Makes me wanna suck him again." Grimmjow lapped his lips.

"Haaaa.. than baseball. That's what I think." Yamamoto panted, sucking clean his fingers of Ryohei's cum.

"We should do this again. Next time, I'll be fucking both of you." Yamamoto grinned.

"Grimmjow, you heard that? My boyfriend is gonna so extreme fuck you up a wall. I'm gonna get fucked extremely too." Ryohei punched Grimmjow playfully.

"We'll see about that." Grimmjow said.

Okay guys….I'm pretty sad to say but this, I think, is going to be the last chapter of this story here. The plot's sucky and I don't really know what to add anymore. But I'll try to come up with something. PLEASE REVIEW. IF THE REVIEWS REACH 30, MAYBE I'LL CONTINUE. :D


End file.
